


Encore

by FallenAngel69



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel69/pseuds/FallenAngel69
Summary: You go to a concert and get lucky.





	Encore

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through a Chris Young obsession right now finding a serious LACK of smutty fanfiction out there (probably for good reasons), so... I wrote my own. Hope it isn't too crappy. Also, this is my first time ever writing in Second person OR posting to AO3, so be gentle.
> 
> Also... So, SO OUT OF CHARACTER.

ENCORE

Anticipation had built up over the whole winter with the knowledge that you had actually scored tickets to Chris’s show in Nashville. He was headlining at the Bridgestone for the first time and you just couldn’t let the opportunity pass. You’d spent an entire morning in December with your laptop, just waiting for the moment tickets went on sale. Once they had, you happily walked away with front a row seat and an after-show VIP package. 

Now that the day is finally here, you can no longer contain the excitement. You were on the verge of driving everyone insane with your now unbridled lust for the singer. You spent an entire day picking out the perfect outfit; a little black dress with a plunging V-neck and short hemline. You paired it with a pair of stilettos that you knew would be killing your feet by the end of the night. But if things went the way you wanted them to, it would be worth the pain.

You’d been to shows at the arena before but entering the building this time felt different. You find your seat and stare at the stage realizing not for the first time that he was going to be just a few feet away from you. You’ve seen him on stage before; you’ve even been in his presence, but this time you had actual butterflies. You swallow thickly as your imagination takes over and all you can think about is his incredibly built body. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, and thick thighs. Oh God, those thighs. You have fantasized about those for quite a while. 

The opening act is great, but he isn’t who you came to see. You are unapologetically relieved when he leaves the stage. Then when the first notes of Chris’s opening song fill the arena, you feel the familiar stir that you experience every time you think of Chris in such inappropriate ways. Or when you hear that magnificent voice of his. 

The moment he appears on stage, you know you are going to be in for a real treat. He is dressed in his signature dark t-shirt and leather jacket with the tightest blue jeans you’ve ever seen. He’s not carrying a guitar which is perfectly fine with you. That blasted guitar covers up too much, and you obviously want to see it all. It’s hard to say when you figured out how much of a catch he is or how much you want him, but one thing is clear; you have a need that only a night with him will satisfy. At least you hope.

As he begins to sing, you sing along. Yes, you want him bad, but you’re also a fan. You know every word to every song. You’ve almost always been a fan; even when he was a nobody singing for tips at that little dive in your hometown. Unfortunately, back then you’d never noticed how truly amazing he was. You were too busy being a teenager in high school, and then after that, you just liked his voice. 

You know the moment he sees you, because he nearly falters—nearly. He is too much of a professional to let a little blast from the past knock him off his game. You flash him your brightest smile to which he grins and continues crooning without missing a note.

After the concert, you join the group of fans who are lined up for the VIP. You purposely hang back making sure that you’re last in line. You watch with interest as Chris interacts with each person that passes through his little area. He always was easy to talk to; always knew how to strike up a conversation with anyone. That was one of the things you had always admired about him. 

He notices you as you get closer; the line dwindling down. He gives you a curious smile but continues to talk with the next person in line. You wonder what’s going through his mind. He obviously recognizes you, but is that all? Is the outfit you picked out enough to get his attention in the way that it matters most? When your turn finally comes, he is shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear. He says your name with gusto as you step up to him. 

“How in the world are you, girl?”

“I’m great,” you respond with a suggestive smile. “Better now that I’ve finally made it to another one of your shows.”

“Aw. Thanks, sweetie!” He steps in to give you a welcoming hug. You breath in deeply as he wraps his arms around you. His scent is intoxicating, and he feels amazing. He steps back, letting you go after a moment. “Look at you though! You’re still as pretty as ever and you’ve…”

You cut him off, “Yeah. I’ve grown up.”

“You sure have,” he agrees with an appreciative nod. 

“And what about you? Not that tall, scrawny boy next door anymore!” And he certainly wasn’t. He’d bulked up quite a bit and the neatly-trimmed facial hair that he’s sporting is sexy as hell. His smile was still the same though. Genuine and gorgeous. 

“Hey, I’m still tall,” he argues. 

You give him a deliberate once over, raking your eyes up and down his impressive frame. “Yes, you are.” You grin, knowing that he’s caught on. The look he’s giving you is anything but innocent. 

“Are you in a hurry?” he asks. “Cause I’d really like to spend some time with you. Ya know, catch up.”

“Actually,” you counter. “I’d really like to see your bus and do a little more than catch up.” You have to mentally pat yourself on the back for actually being able to say the words you wanted to say. It is more brazen than you’ve ever been, but you’ve waited a long time to be in his presence again. Wasting time wasn’t an option. 

He studies you for a second, as if he’s pondering the idea. Or maybe he’s just shocked that you actually said that. Either way, the smile forming on his lips is definitely going in your favor. “I live two miles away. I’d much rather to show you my new place.”

“So, we can catch up?”

“Yeah. Catch up.” He gives you a sexy smirk. “So, what do you say? Wanna hang around while I finish up here?”

Instead of answering, you turn around with a spin and walk over to the sofa in the corner. You sit down, crossing your legs; making sure the dress rode up on your thigh just enough. “I don’t mind waiting.”

~*~*~*~

The front door is barely closed before Chris has you pressed up against it, bruising your lips with his. You whimper in delight feeling his whole frame pressing into yours. His hands are already sliding over your body, trying to feel as much as possible. You slip your hands inside his coat and start shoving it over his shoulders, so he lets go of you long enough to remove it, one arm at a time. As it hits the floor with a soft thud, he kicks it out of the way. 

Now you can really feel him. He’s much more solid than you’d imagined; much more toned than you expected. You lift one leg to wrap around his waist and his hands immediately slide under the tight material of your dress, finding your ass, so he can press you against his growing hardness. 

“I need you so bad,” you murmur as his mouth leaves yours to attack your neck. Judging from the size of the mass you feel against your center, he’s in need too. You feel a quiver of anticipation at the thought having him inside you. You almost laugh at how eagerly your body is reacting to him. 

“Patience, babygirl,” he scolds. Suddenly, his mouth is hot on you your chest, kissing and sucking at the exposed skin. His hands slip inside the V of your neckline and he cups your breast, pulling them free from the confines of the dress. He tugs the cups of your bra down, exposing your nipples to the cool air of the room. 

An involuntary shudder ripples through your whole body as his palms brush over them. In an instant, they’re hard and he grins apparently realizing that he’s found one of your most sensitive areas. Cupping both your breasts in his large, capable hands, he rubs his thumbs over the hardened buds, teasing you. 

You moan as he begins to tweak and pinch. “You like that, baby?” he asks, his voice deep and gravelly. 

His name lingers on your lips as he draws one plump nipple into his mouth while still teasing the other between his fingertips. “Yes!” Your hands find the back of his head where you grab onto his thick locks and gently pull. He sucks vigorously, swirling his tongue around at the same time. It feels amazing. You can’t help thinking about his mouth and how talented it is; how it might feel on other places. How you need to feel it in other places. 

As his tongue leaves a wet trail to your other nipple, a hand finds its way between your legs, shoving your panties to the side. “Oooh, God!!!” You tremble with delight as his fingers slide slickly over your clit. 

“Damn, you’re already so wet,” he mumbles against your breast before sucking harder. 

"Have been since the moment I saw you walk onto the stage tonight,” you respond in a pant as you desperately try to grind against his hand. 

“Yeah?” he asks, lifting his head to look you in the eye. The coy smile on his lips tells you that he’s really intrigued. “What were you thinking about?”

You lift your brow, knowing that you should be embarrassed to tell him, but you also want him to know just what he does to you. You whimper, grabbing onto his shoulder to steady yourself because he’s still teasing your clit and it’s all you can do not to lose it. “Oh God!” You moan before blurting out what he wants to hear. “I was thinking about how hot and sexy you are; about how much I really just want you to fuck me,” you begin, trying to focus on breathing as he rubs you harder. “I was thinking about your cock. Wondering what it would be like to taste…to suck….ungh….” Your body surprises you as your release bursts trough you without much warning. “Chrriiiiissssss!!!!” You cry out his name, as your fingers dig into his shoulder and your head falls back against the door. 

Chris groans and drops his head against your shoulder while his hand slows. When he looks at you again, your heart skips. The dark, wanton look in his hazel eyes makes you shudder. Then when he raises his fingers to his lips and stares directly into your eyes as he licks them clean, you nearly die. 

“I want you on your knees so bad right now,” he murmurs, bringing his hand up to slide around your neck as he kisses you hard. 

As you switch places, he leans back against the door running a hand through his hair; watching your face as you sink to your knees. Your hands glide along his still clothed body as you kneel before him. You stare up into his eyes while reaching for his belt buckle. Slowly, you tug the leather through the loops and toss it to the side while he removes his shirt. You press your palms to his thighs, pushing them upward needing to feel those hard muscles beneath your fingers. They’re everything you’ve ever imagined.

Chris hisses when your thumbs pass over his obvious arousal as they travel back to the button on his jeans. You pop the button open and pull until the zipper gives and slides down. He reaches down to help you free his length. 

You have to bite at your bottom lip to keep your enthusiasm at bay, because just inches from your face is the most impressive cock you’ve laid eyes on. No matter how many times you’ve fantasized about this, nothing has come close to the real thing. It’s long and sturdy with a plump, rounded head. The need to have him inside you intensifies. You smile up at him before reaching to wrap your fingers around the shaft. You moan softly, feeling the solid muscle twitch at your touch. “Such a big boy,” you tell him with an air of playfulness. 

You begin sliding your hand up and down the thick shaft, feeling the ripples against your palm. Your thumb brushes over the head, picking up the droplet of precum that had leaked from the tip. Leaning in, you press your mouth to the underside, kissing the spot right at the base before sliding your tongue along the bulging vein that spans from base to tip. You like to tease and from the sounds he’s already making, he likes it too. You take your time licking and kissing along his entire length, savoring the taste of his skin, breathing in his musky, masculine scent. 

You glance up; Chris is staring at you, his lower lip trapped between his teeth. You make eye contact as you open your mouth to finally take him in. “Mmmm,” you moan as the tip slides inside, hot and heavy against your tongue. You sense yourself reacting to how good it feels to finally have him in your mouth. 

You feel him reach down with one hand to twist his fingers in your hair as you begin sliding your mouth down the shaft. You only take a little at a time, gliding back to the tip before going down again. He moans your name and you hear his head thump softly against the door. 

You begin to hum as your head bobs, taking him in and out of your warm, wet mouth while pumping your fist along his shaft at the same time. “Oh fuck…,” he sighs, tightening his fingers in your hair when the head of his cock begins to bump against the back of your throat. “Shit, baby… So good...”

After a few moments, you pull your lips away, needing to rest your jaws. You wrap your other hand around him as well. You work him with both hands, stroking and twisting as you kiss the tip and swirl your tongue around the whole head, tasting the salty-sweet fluid as it seeps. “Mmm, Chris, you taste so good,” you purr; glancing up at him as your tongue dips directly into the slit. 

His other hand reaches for your hair as well. He bunches it up and holds it tight as you take him back into your mouth. Gently, he guides you up and down, tugging and pulling slightly at your dark locks. “Yes, babygirl... Your mouth is amazing… So hot…” 

His words encourage you, so you take him further. Slowly, your lips slide further down his length and you relax. He groans hoarsely as his dick slides smoothly into your throat. You close your eyes, concentrating on not gagging until your nose is buried in the light patch of hair at his base. You begin to hum.

Chris growls; your name tumbles from his lips in desperation as he tugs at your hair. He warns you that he’s going to cum if you don’t stop. But you want him to cum. You want to milk him of every last drop. You slide back up his length creating a hard suction as you go. Your tongue swirls around the bulbous head, and then you promptly take him all the way back in. He pulls at your hair and curses while you continue deep-throating his length over and over until you can’t anymore. 

With a gasp, you pull your mouth from him. “I want you to cum in my mouth,” you tell him. “Please?”

“Fuck, babygirl,” Chris begins, his voice eager and low. “Do you even know how hot that is?”

You smile brightly, staring into his eyes while your hand still strokes his length. You lean back in, putting your mouth on his balls. You suck gently, making him whimper. “Mmm, you like this?” You ask before you slide your tongue over the heavy sac.

“Come on babe, don’t tease…”

Upon hearing the desperation in his voice, you give in. You take him back into your mouth, sucking and swirling your tongue around. 

“Yeah…” Chris growls, as you bob your head eagerly. “That’s it, baby.” He encouraged. His voice was that deep, sexy, baritone that you loved hearing so much. As you slow a bit and ease more of his cock into your mouth, he continues, “There ya go. Take it all, Baby. Swallow it… Damn girl you look sexy as hell with my dick in your mouth.”

You look up at Chris again; his facial expression is a mix between pleasure and pain. It is incredibly hot and this whole act is turning you on more than you’ve ever been. Your eyes meet briefly before he throws his head back in elation. 

“Fuck…” He groans as you hold just the head of his dick between your lips, swirling your tongue around the sensitive bulb as you twist your hands up and down the long, hard shaft. “I’m gonna… Oh, God, baby… I’m gonna cum.”

Determined to make him do just that, you increase the speed of your hand and work your mouth more diligently. “Mmm,” you hum as Chris’s fingers tighten in your hair. You know it won’t be long before the solid length is gushing hot seed into your mouth. It’s what you’ve been wanting. You want to drink down every, last drop.

Seconds later, Chris lets out a guttural howl and begins spilling into your mouth. Spurt after spurt, he comes, emptying his load while you do your best to swallow it all.

“Mmm,” you moan, still sucking tenderly as Chris’s cock softened in your mouth. As you let the flaccid appendage fall from your lips, you look up at Chris who is now staring down at you, his breathing still labored. “I hope you don’t need long to recover because I still need you to fuck me.”

He growls impatiently and reaches down to pull you to your feet. “I’ll be ready again, don’t you worry.” He pulls you to him and kisses you hard. You moan into his kiss finding it incredibly erotic that he’s shoving his tongue into your mouth, undoubtedly tasting the remnants of himself that still linger. 

You can’t help the giddy shriek that escapes your lips as he spins your around and bends you over the back of the sofa. You’ve dreamed about this for a long time and damned if this isn’t your favorite position to be in. You gasp when you feel his hands on your outer thighs sliding upward to hike your dress up. He hooks his fingers in the skinny band of your panties, pulling them over your hips and down your legs as he kneels behind you. 

He helps you step out of them before his hands are back on your legs. Slowly, he pushes them upwards from your ankles to your ass. His thumbs brush over your center as he spreads your legs wider. “Damn, you are a vision,” he murmurs, his mouth so close to your core that you feel his cool breath against your wet skin. 

You feel his warm tongue slide up your inner thigh, no doubt licking up a dribble of your essence that had trickled down your leg. 

“Mmm,” he moans in indisputable delight. “You taste amazing, babygirl.”

Your breath hitches in your throat when you feel the sudden swipe of his tongue across your pussy. You hear a low growl as his tongue slides slickly over you again. Then he places both hands on your ass, pinning you firmly between him and the sofa as he begins to lick slowly. You feel the tickle of his beard brushing against your thighs and the occasional bump of his nose against your perineum. It feels wonderful, his tongue is like velvet as it passes over your core again and again. 

“Oooh, Chris that feels so good. Please don’t stop,” you whine right before his tongue flutters roughly against your clit. You moan loudly when he sucks the tiny bud between his lips. “Yeeeessss!!!! Please… Oh God…” 

You can hear his low groans and lusty snarls. He’s really enjoying himself, and that turns you on even more. An abrupt yelp escapes your lips as his tongue suddenly plunges deep inside of you. He laps hungrily, at your entrance, pressing in as far as he can. You grab onto the cushions of the couch, needing to grip something in your hands as he devours you. 

You’ve never been so thoroughly pleasured before in your life. You can feel the slow burn arising in the pit of your stomach and spreading lower. You’re going to come soon, you can feel it as your insides begin to quiver and clench. “Chris, I’m gonna come,” you whine, wanting to give him fair warning. He pays you no mind and continues to dart his tongue in and out of you, going as deeply as he can with each thrust.

You feel his tongue swipe sloppily over your clit once… Twice… Three times and you are screaming as your body shakes and quivers with an intense orgasm that Chris seems to suck right out of you. You practically melt into the cushions of the couch as your body finally, goes limp. 

You whimper softly, feeling a few aftershocks and because Chris is still lapping gently at your pussy, making sure that you’re getting the most of your orgasm. “God, you’re so good,” you murmur. 

After a moment, you finally feel him behind you, getting to his feet. Then suddenly, his hand connects with your ass in a firm slap. You wince at the sudden sting but wiggle your hips and moan lowly. 

“Did you like that, baby?” Chris’s voice is raspy, and you know it’s because he’s probably rock-hard and ready to go again. “Want another?” He snickers, as you nod your head. He gave you another quick slap, this time probably leaving a nice, red welt.

You shiver, realizing how much you actually enjoyed the sting from Chris’s hand and how much you wouldn’t mind having it again. You don’t have time to make such a request though. Chris’s hand has already moved to your entrance and he’s pressing a fingertip inside. 

“I love how wet you are,” he says. “So ready to be fucked.”

You moan at the sound of his voice as well as the sensation of a long finger sliding into you. You press back against his hand wanting more. 

“So needy, baby…” he notes with a low chuckle before he adds another finger. “My dick is so hard right now.” He put his free hand on your ass, squeezing the supple flesh. “You tasted so good.” 

You bite your lip and whimper helplessly as Chris adds a third finger to make sure that you’re open and prepared. 

“You ready for me baby girl?” 

“Yes…” you whine as his fingers continue to pump into you for a bit longer. “Please…”

You moan in delight when you feel the tip of Chris’s cock against you where his fingers had just been. He presses slowly, letting just the tip slip inside. “Oooh yes…. Put that big cock inside me,” you beg. 

Chris pushes a little further into you; moaning as the heat of your body envelopes him. “Aw, yeah… so tight.” His fingers dig into your hips and his cock slides deeper. “Oh God, yes…” 

The slight burn as Chris fills you, gives you the most satisfying feeling ever. Like that itch you had is finally being scratched. You press back, wanting more. “Please, please…Yes… Chris…”

“Patience, babe...” He chastises not for the first time that night as he begins to find a pace. “Holy crap, you feel so good around my dick.” He groans moving slowly; his thrusts shallow. “I wish you could see this, babe. It’s so hot watching my cock disappear inside you.” His left hand lets go of your hip to wander over the creamy flesh of your ass. “Mmm, I could fuck you like this all night.” 

You whine and beg him for more; to go faster, to pound you harder. His thick length feels incredible sliding back and forth inside you, but you want more. You need more.

Gradually, he begins to thrust faster until finally he is hammering into you. He holds tight to your hips, pulling you back to meet every thrust. For the next several moments all that can be heard is the slapping of skin on skin and the moans coming from both of you as Chris continues to drive his cock deeper and deeper into you. 

You grab onto the cushions once more, digging your fingers into the soft leather. You feel another release bubbling up in the pit of your stomach and you tell Chris that you’re close. 

He moves his hands from your hips up over your still clothed back until he can reach under you to fondle your breasts. As his large hands cup both breast, you close your eyes and moan. He begins to pinch and pull at your nipples while he’s still pounding into your cunt. “Come on, babygirl,” he whispers. “I need you to come… Come all over my dick.” 

Once again, his voice added to his fingers pinching your nipples is all that it takes to make you let go. You cry out with another release. Your whole body trembles and quakes and you think you’re to the point of passing out. But instead you relax into the couch laughing dizzily as Chris’s thrusts slow and he carefully pulls out. You feel giddy with satisfaction. You hear Chris behind you finally removing his shoes and pants. You sigh, thankful for the few moments he’s giving you to catch your breath.

Your reverie doesn’t last long though. Chris grabs you by the waist and makes you stand a moment later. He smirks, amused by how unsteady you are on still trembling legs. He reaches for the hem of your dress which is still bunched up around your waist and lifts it up. You raise your arms to let him remove the slinky garment. As he’s tossing it aside, you unhook your bra and discard it as well. 

He motions for you to follow him as he steps around the sofa and sits down, slouching slightly as he takes his cock in hand, slowly stroking the still-hard length. You oblige and move to straddle his lap with your back to him. “Like this?”

“Yeah, baby… Just like that. So sexy.” Leisurely, he rubs the tip of his penis back and forth over you, getting well lubricated before he pauses at your entrance. He puts his hands on your hips and very slowly guides you down. You hum with satisfaction as he fills you again. It’s like heaven. You hear a soft groan from Chris’s as you lift yourself up and slowly slide back down again. 

Gradually you begin to ride him, trying to focus on getting him off again. You lean back against his chest, snaking one arm around his neck to tangle your fingers in his damp, messy curls. You smile lazily as your lips meet in a tender kiss. You begin rolling your hips in a slow circular motion, keeping his thick shaft buried deep inside of you. He moves his hands from your waist to your inner thighs where spreads your legs wider and holds them there as you rock slowly. 

Quiet whimpers, low groans, and the soft smacking of your lips as they slide against each other, is all you can hear until Chris breaks away from your mouth and whispers, “God, babygirl. You don’t know what you’re doing to me. I’m so close.”

You shriek in surprise, when Chris’s fingers find your already hypersensitive clit. “Oh… Chris….” You squeeze your eyes shut. You’re already so sensitive, you don’t know if you can handle more direct stimulation, but he’s not backing down. His other hand slides up to cup your left breast. You grind down on him harder and faster. “You’re gonna make me cum again,” you protest in desperation as tears fill your eyes. 

“It’s ok.” He kisses your temple. “Let go. I’m right behind you.”

You shiver at the sound of his voice, his hot breath right against your ear. You focus on the fingers that are teasing your nipple along with the ones that are rubbing your clit. You focus on his cock that you’re still riding. You want to make him come. You want to feel him explode inside you. 

“Come on, baby,” he growls into your ear as he rubs your clit harder. “You can do it.”

Damn his voice. You barely have time to register it before your orgasm explodes and your body begins to convulse. He holds on to you and buries his face against you neck as he whines and begins to rock his hips upward. “Oh fuck yes!” he groans as your pussy clenches around his cock. “So good…. So…” Suddenly he stills his hips, crying out in response to his own orgasm as he holds you down. 

You can feel him twitching inside you before a warm sensation follows. As you melt against him, you slowly rock your hips a few more times, allowing both of you to come back down. 

“Holy shit,” you pant.

“Right?” Chris lets his head fall back against the sofa. 

“You’re amazing.”

“I wasn’t doing all the work here, babe.”

Carefully you move to get up. He doesn’t allow you to leave though. He pulls you back sitting you across his lap. He looks into your eyes, searching them. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmurs. 

“God, so you are,” you breathe as his fingers caress your cheek. And he is. Everything about him is hot and sexy and he just pushes all of your buttons. 

“Spend the night,” he suggests.

You nod, feeling hopeful. 

Your lips meet in a tender kiss. It feels nice in contrast to the hard, desperate ones you’ve already shared that evening. You reach up to wrap your arms around his neck as his wrap around your middle. 

You grin against his lips, knowing that buying those concert tickets and shelling out the extra bucks for the VIP was the best decision of your life. Even if this is the only night you’ll ever spend with him. It was well worth it.

~Fin~


End file.
